Ryoma's birthday with a Chirstmas Day Celebration
by Syusuke
Summary: Well, as for this third fanfic of mine, it was about the day of celebrating both Ryoma's birthday and Chirstmas day together. Since his birthday was on the chirstmas eve, it was be fun of celebrating both of them together this was just only my thinking!


Well, as for the third fanfic of mine...it was birthday party for Ryoma as his birthday present, and his birthday is comming too,ne? Well, hope everyone would like this story too!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tenisu no Oujisama/ Prince of Tennis(or whatever else you call it) nor any of the characters which comes out in my fic.

Ryoma's birthday with a Christmas Day Celebration

Christmas Eve is around the corner, everyone was busy decorating their house for this special day of coming. They tried to finish it up before the actual day arrives, except for one person… Ryoma was wondering around thinking if any of his senpai remembered that it was his birthday today. Everyone has been so exhausted since the last tournament, and everyone was still practicing to maintain or upgrade their tennis skills. Actually, all the seigaku regulars had planned and prepared about his birthday long ago (Ryoma has always been their support when they are in trouble of replacing Tezuka's position). But they have to find a place for them to celebrate if they want to, they have decided to pick Fuji's house as the celebration place and not letting Ryoma knows about it.

"Hey, seishonen! Help me to go out and buy 'that' magazine (you should know which one) and I'll play with you the tennis match that you wanted. Remember, only when you come back with 'that' magazine!" yelled Nanjirou.

"Yeah…I know." Replied Ryoma.

Ryoma met Takamura on his way to the bookshop. Takamura stopped Ryoma and asked him whether he is free today, because all of them are going to assemble in Fuji's house with an overnight stay today. Takamura also warned Ryoma to tell his parents about it before coming.

Ryoma replied "Yeah...I would… (whisper Cheez, I though Takamura senpai would say a 'happy birthday' to me…)".

Takamura went back to his father's shop, to make sushi for Ryoma's birthday present after telling Ryoma about the coming schedule. Ryoma went back straight with the magazine on hand, thinking what technique he can use to defeat his father.

"Oyaji! Here's your magazine but I'll give you only when you have a real match with me, or I'll pass it to okaasan!" Ryoma blackmailed his father.

"Nani! All right! I'll do it, just don't pass it to your mother, ok?' nanjirou begged Ryoma.

Their match began as soon as they have made a deal with each other. Ryoma was doing the first serve and they finished their match in drawn. As usual, Ryoma lost to his father, but it was different this time as he got 3 balls passed his father. It was an exhausting match; Ryoma went back to his room to take the shower equipments and clothes. To his surprise, he saw his parents and Nanako's birthday gifts were on his table. He was very happy to see that none of his parents or cousin has forgotten his birthday, although he has lost to his father again.

2 hours later…

Ryoma reached Fuji's house and was shock to see that it was a 'blackout' (no lights were on), he rang the doorbell for about 2 times and the door suddenly opened by itself. Ryoma felt shivering all of a sudden (his legs starts to whooper although he doesn't believe that ghost exits), but he still walk in after gulping some saliva. The popping sound went all over after he has stepped into the middle of the hall, with lights lighted up.

"Happy Birthday! Ochibi!" shouted Eiji.

"Happy Birthday! Chibisuke!" yelled Ryoga.

"Happy Birthday! Echizen! Shouted by the rest of the people who participle in the party.

Ryoma shut his eyes and opened once again to see what's happening, he saw beautiful decorations all over and a birthday cake with his name written on was placed on the table. Ryoma couldn't believe his eyes to see that all his senpai's are gathering here to celebrate his birthday (even Kaido, Tezuka, Ryoga and Yuuta were there too!). Ryoma asked Ryoga for the reasons that he was here because he did not sent any letters saying that he would come to Japan, and how did he knows Fuji's house which they are gathering today.

Ryoga replied, "Well, I would like to celebrate Chibisuke birthday for at least once, since I've remembered that I have a otouto like you. Anyway, is there a problem for a Aniki celebrating his otouto birthday, Chibisuke?

Ryoma answered, "…Iie" and pulled his cap down to cover the happiness he had on his face.

All of them sang him the birthday song (same song in Aozu) and continued with games that allow them to play until midnight. Tezuka warned them to go to sleep or they will be running laps the next morning. Ryoma did not listen to what Tezuka is saying when he noticed it was snowing outside. Everyone watched the snow with Ryoma when they saw him staring outside blankly. They decided to play snow wars after auguring with Tezuka. Yuuta gave Ryoma the birthday gift although he has no relationship with him, and the rest of them also start giving presents to him before going out to play.

Since the snowy weather and ground were so beautiful, Fuji suggested of taking a photo with all of them, using the weather as the background. Everyone agreed and quickly too their position with the posture they wanted to be appeared on the photograph (especially Eiji and Momoshiro). Ryoma smiled although his brother messed up his hair after the photo taking, he was grateful that all his senpai (including Yuuta) and brother could spare him their time celebrating his birthday, when they were suppose to celebrate Christmas with their family makes him thinks that it would be a very enjoyable and brings back memories birthday he ever had.

-owari-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Same as usual, any kinds of comments were welcome too (It can be either a good or a negative one) ! Thanks for spending your time reading them!

PS: I only know how to write a short fanfic. Sorry...


End file.
